Shattered Worlds (Side Stories)
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Norman, Jack Frost, and Merida are one of many Champions chosen to help save the world. This story shares a plot with the main Shattered Worlds stories starting from chapter 6. Story includes OCs, but will have canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Note**: This is a series of side stories that take place near the same time as Shattered Worlds, starting from chapter 6. I realized that there would be too many characters for one person to follow in one story, and it interferes a bit with what I want to do with the main story. So here is the side story of Shattered Worlds. ^_^ I don't own any character, except for a few OCs.

**Characters being used:** (In this chapter): Norman and Neil from Paranorman, Merida from the Pixar movie Brave, and Jack Frost from DreamWorks Rise of the Guardians.

**Shattered Worlds (Side Stories)**

"Psst, Norman, study hall is over, wake up."

Norman slowly opened his eyes and his friend Neil came into focus. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his freckle-faced, red-haired friend. Norman looked around the room, and realized that only the two of them were in the room, the students had already left.

"I'm up." Norman told him packing his backpack for the next class.

"Can't sleep since the Agatha thing?" Neil asked him.

Agatha had been an eleven year old girl that had been hung during the Salem Witch Trials for practicing witchcraft. What she had really been doing was talking to ghost that she could see which flowed through her mother's bloodline. She had put a curse on those that accused her, and had become an angry spirit. Norman's uncle, his mother's brother, could see ghosts and read a story to keep the angry girl asleep. Norman was very distantly related to Agatha like his uncle before him, and like his uncle he could see ghosts. However, Norman did what no one else did, he confronted Agatha. After confronting her, he had managed to get through to her, and she had passed on to join her mother.

"It's not Agatha, it's something else." Norman told Neil. "I will tell you later, we need to get to our history class."

The bell rung as they spoke and the two eleven year olds ran to their class, hoping they were not too late. When they reached their History class, they were out of breath; Norman put his hand on the doorknob and entered the room. Neil, still slightly wheezing, followed in after them.

"You're late." An old lady with a bird-like nose told them.

"Sorry ma'am." Norman apologized.

"Detention to both of you for your tardiness!" The teacher snapped.

"Don't give them detention!" A classmate argued. "They saved us from the Witch's Curse."

"Detention! If anyone else wants to argue with me they will get detention as well." The teacher looked at Norman and Neil. "Sit down; do not stand there like imbeciles!"

Norman and Neil quickly rushed to their desks and sat down. The teacher began the lecture about the Pilgrims. Norman took notes, while Neil pulled out a separate piece of paper and wrote something on it. The paper he was writing on was slid over to Norman. Norman picked up the paper;

"So, what are you dreaming about?"

Norman shook his head, and wrote a reply, and sent it back to Neil. Neil read his response and wrote something else down. Before he could send it to Norman, the teacher caught him.

"What are you doing passing notes in my class?!" The teacher snapped, grabbing the paper from Neil. "I think the whole class would like to hear this, wouldn't you class?"

The class kept quiet.

The teacher began to read the note out loud;

"_I haven't been able to sleep; I keep seeing things that I don't like. My parents are getting worried, and have been trying to get ahold of a doctor. They want to know what I am dreaming about so they can help me, but I can't tell them what I dream about. In my dreams I replay the scene of them dying over and over again. There is an evil figure above them, and it is coming towards me, and before I am killed I wake up. _

How many times have you had it?"

The teacher stopped reading the note, and looked at Norman. Norman had bags under his eyes that had darkened as the lack of sleep took hold of him. He somehow looked thinner as well.

"Norman, I want you to go to the councilor's office." The teacher told him. "Report to detention after school."

Norman collected his things, and hurriedly left the room. Some of the students were whispering, while others were shooting him concerned glances. A yell from the teacher, as she gave Norman a hall pass, shut them all up. Norman took his pass and headed for the councilor's room. The councilor was a plump woman with a gentle air around her. She reminded Norman of his grandmother, and he already felt comfortable with her. The woman was in her thirties with blonde hair and blue eyes. When she saw Norman, she had him sit across from her.

"What brings you here young man?" She asked him.

"My teacher sent me here; she caught me passing notes with my friend, and read it out loud."

The councilor nodded in response. "Was there something in those notes that made her send you to me?"

Norman hesitated a bit, before he decided if he told her, she would be able to help him. "I mentioned a dream I keep on having, well, one of many. In my dream my family and I are happy and having dinner, but in the middle of dinner a figure enters the room. He kills my father first, and then my mother and sister, I am always the last to die. Every time I am about to die, I wake up. That's not the only dream I've been having either. I see a brown-haired boy drowning in a lake over and over again, as a little girl screams. I dream about a red-haired girl getting chased by a scary looking bear. Every time I close my eyes I am seeing things I don't want to see."

Norman put his hands on his face and began to shake. The councilor came over and placed a hand on his shoulder. As his eyes remained closed he saw himself, much like Agatha had been when she became a scared spirit, with lightning coming out of him. At his feet lay the man that had killed his family. Norman's eyes shot open, and the image went away.

"I want everything to stop." Norman felt tears rolling down his face.

* * *

Jack Frost was enjoying his duties as a new guardian. He was the 'Guardian of Fun' and enjoyed every minute of it. The immortal eighteen year old was heading to North's workshop; he had been summoned along with the other guardians for a meeting. Jack had not seen the other guardians for a bit, so he was excited to see them, even the grumpy seven foot Pooka Bunnymund. The Man in the Moon, who selected the guardians, had summoned them for a reason. Jack sped up to reach the workshop in time so that he could see what he was needed for.

By the time he got there, he saw that he was the last one. Bunnymund, the Easter bunny, stood near one wall with his arms crossed. North, or better known as Santa among the children, stood in front of his globe in the middle of the room. Tooth, the Tooth Fairy, floated nearby with some of her helpers fluttering around her. Sandy, the Sand Man, stood a bit behind both Tooth and North.

"Look who just arrived." Bunnymund broke the silence.

"Hey, Easter Kangaroo." Jack replied.

Bunnymund went towards him, but before they could fight, North interrupted him.

"We have guest." North told them.

Jack looked up and saw another figure that he had not noticed before. The figure was a bipedal vixen with nine tails. She wore a pale green dress, that Bunnymund corrected him was actually called a kimono. She was pure white, except for a black muzzle, paws, ear tips, chest, and tail tips. Her eyes were the color of jade. She stood before them, and that was when Jack noticed she also had raven hair. It started as a Widow's peak on her forehead, and flowed all the way to where her hips would be.

"I have asked the Man in the Moon to summon you." She told him.

Jack noticed that she did not look at any of them in the eye; she looked at the wall behind them.

"I am one of four gate guardians protecting this world. Many of our brothers and sisters have already fallen to an evil force that we do not know. The evil wants to sacrifice those they choose to keep the gates between worlds open. Everything has been affected, and I have come to find a Champion in this world that will help others protect all worlds." The vixen turned to them.

Jack realized that her eyes had a milky look to them. "You're blind?"

"Yes, but that is none of your concern. Your concern should be about your world." She replied.

The room began to glow, and Jack saw eleven figures in the image the glow produced. Not all the figures were human. Jack felt the other four guardians' crowd around him to peer into the image. After a few seconds of watching the figures, they turned to the vixen.

The vixen gestured to the figures; "They have been torn from their home. The evil tried to sacrifice them to keep the worlds unstable. I am one many gate guardians who has been chosen to select the guardians that will help those eleven to protect the worlds. Each Champion will been given a power from the gate guardian that chooses them. I have been chosen among my people to choose someone from this world."

The vixen turned to each of them with her milky blind eyes.

"We have chosen you." The vixen told Jack.

"Me, why me?" Jack blurted.

"You have a gift that not many have; you are between two worlds yourself. You are not dead, but you are not alive either. You will join others in your quest to protect the worlds. If your allies don't mind, I would like to send you on your journey." The vixen told him.

North clapped Jack on the shoulder and gave him a big grin.

"Jack very good Champion." North said.

"Oh Jack, congratulations." Tooth told him.

"Don't screw this up." Bunnymund told him.

Sandy gave him the thumbs up sign.

"Um, Miss Vixen, could I bring Baby Tooth with me?" Jack asked. "I don't think she will disrupt anything."

The vixen sniffed the air, trying to locate the scent of Baby Tooth. "She can come; she will be your companion for this journey."

Jack turned to Tooth. "Can I bring her?"

"Of course Jack, she would love to go with you."

I small humming-bird type creature fluttered over to Jack and rested on his shoulder.

"Thank you for your allegiance." The vixen bowed to them.

The vixen left with Jack and Baby Tooth in tow.

* * *

Norman got his books out of his locker. He ended up not having to go to detention, the councilor had spoken to his history teacher, and they both decided that he was not well. He had cried himself to sleep in the councilor's office much to his embarrassment. He had woken up in the nurse's office, and was told that his parents had been called to pick him up.

"Sleep over still on?" A voice asked.

Norman turned and saw his best friend Neil.

"Sorry I got you in trouble." Norman told him.

"Naw, it was my fault for starting the whole thing anyway." Neil replied.

"The sleepover is still on." Norman told his friend.

"Good, because I am already packed to go." Neil told him. "I got my footie-pajamas, my toothbrush and toothpaste, oh, and clean undies, my hairbrush…"

Norman felt better listening to his friend prattle on.

"My parents will be here soon, so you can show me everything later."

Both Norman and Neil sat on the steps of the school waiting for his parents. Neil began to talk about school, his brother, and other things while Norman listened. Norman began to feel sleepy again, and fell asleep listening to his friend. He had a dreamless sleep.

"…man. Norman, your parents are here." Neil's voice woke him up.

Norman woke up and rubbed his eyes, his mother and father were leaving the car to approach him. His mom began to fuss over him, and his father picked up, while his mother continued to fuss. Neil grabbed both his bag and Norman's bag, and climbed into the backseat of the car. Norman's dad carried him to the car, and Norman buckled himself in, his mother fussed a bit to make sure he was safely buckled in. With a final glance of concern, both of his parents climbed into the front of the car and drove to Norman's house.

"Hello Neil, sorry for not greeting you." Norman's mom told Neil.

"That's fine Mrs. Babcock." Neil told her.

"Son, are you still up to a sleepover?" Norman's dad asked.

"Yeah dad, it's fine, it may take my mind off things."

"Sweetie, would you mind talking about it?" His mother asked.

"I will tell everyone when we get home, I think everyone should know."

Neil stared at him; Norman was going to include him in the entire explanation. They drove into the Babcock's home driveway a few minutes later. The four occupants left the car, and Norman's dad picked him up again. After protesting, his father finally put him down and let him walk to the door. His father unlocked the door, and held it open to let his wife, Neil, and Norman through first.

"So, what else have you been dreaming?" Neil asked.

Norman began to tell him, but was interrupted when something grabbed him. "ACK!"

"How are you feeling? Mom and dad told me a little bit, but not everything." Norman squirmed in his older sister Courtney's tight hug.

"Courtney, I can't breathe." Norman squeaked out.

Courtney released him, and Norman sat for a couple seconds catching his breath. Ever since the Agatha incident, his sister and he had a better relationship. It also helped that Norman explained to both Courtney and the ghost of his grandma that Courtney felt left out when she only talked and asked about him. The ghost of his grandma made more of an effort to talk and ask about Courtney, with Norman acting as the go-between.

"What is going on with you?" Courtney asked, running a hand through his spiky hair. "You look so tired, and you haven't slept in a week."

"I'll tell you all in a bit, I just want to get Grandma and tell her too." Norman told her.

Norman walked up the stairs to his room, and found his Grandmother there.

"Grandma, I am going to tell everyone why I can't get to sleep, I kind of want you to hear it too." Norman told her.

His Grandmother floated over to him, and they headed down the stairs. Norman entered the living room and saw his parents on the coach, and Courtney sitting in the chair. Neil was sitting on the floor, and Norman saw his Grandma float around the coach to sit between her son and daughter-in-law. Norman sat on the tip of the carpet and stared at his Grandma, he knew that if he did not have anything to focus on he would not be able to tell his family what was happening to him.

"Well, as you know, I haven't been sleeping well all week. I am getting hit by all sorts of images that I don't wish on anyone. Every time I close my eyes, I see the same images, just not in the same order…"

Norman's father began to ask him a question, but Norman's mom stopped him.

"My first dream has us enjoying a nice dinner together, but mid-way through the dinner a man attacks us. Dad tries to protect us, but he is killed. Then the man attacks mom and Courtney and kills them. Before he can kill me, I would wake up. I had another dream that showed me what happened after that, I become like Agatha, I get scared. I have lightning coming out of me, and I kill the man that killed you guys, but I am too scared to change back to normal. I become something evil, and I get blamed for your deaths and killed for it.

My other dreams are not as bad, at least not like that one. I dream about a brown-haired boy and a little girl, probably his sister, skating on the ice. The ice breaks and he falls in and never comes out, and his sister is crying for him. In another dream I see a red-haired being chased by a huge scary bear, it wants to hurt her, but she is able to escape. I also see other images that I don't understand."

"You are sensitive to those things, because of your gift." A voice, Norman doesn't recognize, breaks the silence.

"Who are you?" Norman's mom exclaims.

"Get out of my house!" Norman's dad shouts.

"Be at peace, I am here to collect my Champion."

Norman stared at the stranger in that had entered the room. She was not a ghost, but something that Norman never experienced. She was dressed in a pale blue dress with a dark blue sash around her waist. She was very pale and not a freckle was on her. She had long blonde hair that had slight curls at the tips. Her eyes were the color of sapphire. Norman had never seen anything so perfect; it was very creepy to him. Norman looked at Neil, Neil's eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open.

"Hussy!" Norman heard his Grandmother mutter.

"I have come here to collect my Champion; Norman has been selected by the gate guardians to protect the world."

"Gate Guardians? That is a load of crap!" Norman's dad shouted.

"Honey, language!" Norman's mother scolded. "Would you please explain to us why you need our son?"

The woman looked at them. "All worlds have gate guardians; they protect the worlds from evil. Without us time, space, and dimensions will collapse. I am one of four guardians of this world and have been chosen to collect the Champion that will protect this world. Many of the gates with one guardian have fallen to the enemy. The gates with more than one guardian are still fighting, but they need help. We all need help. The enemy is trying to kill their chosen sacrifices to keep the gates open forever. Eleven have been misplaced, but their destiny has more of an impact to the fate than others. The world that Norman has had nightmares about is a world of what will happen if he does not join us. Our allies have already gathered one Champion; I am here to collect another one. If Norman does not come this world will be destroyed forever."

When she had stopped talking, Norman noticed his dad looked angry.

"You want us to put our son in danger!" His dad yelled. "Over my dead body!"

"If he comes, you will not die; if he doesn't come you will die."

"So, no pressure right?" Courtney asked sarcastically.

"I want to help; I don't want anything to happen to my family." Norman said. "Could I bring someone with me?"

The Guardian looked at him. "Very well, as long as it doesn't make me look bad."

Courtney snorted at her choice of words.

"I want to bring my friend Neil with me."

The Guardian looked until her eyes fell on Neil. Neil was a fat child with curly red hair and brown eyes. He also had freckles all over his face and arms. The Guardian frowned at Norman's choice.

"Surely there is someone else in mind."

"I am only going to protect my family, and I think as your Champion I should have a choice of who I want to bring with me." Norman told her.

"Very well, he can come, we will leave now."

"What, we didn't agree to anything!" Norman's dad shouted.

"Dad, please, if I don't do this I will lose all of you." Norman told him.

His father glared at the Guardian, then looked at him, finally he relented.

"I will pack for Norman's trip." Norman's mom said.

"That is unnecessary, everything will be provided for him."

Neil got up and stood by Norman's side as the Guardian began to make preparations for their departure. Norman's mom hugged and fussed over him along with his sister. Norman's dad placed a hand on his shoulder. As they left Norman saw his mother crying and his father glaring at the Guardian. His sister seemed to be on the phone with Neil's brother Mitch. With a flash of light, the trio vanished. When Norman could see again, he saw a foxlike creature standing next to a white-haired boy. He wore a blue hoodie and brown pants. He was barefoot and held a stick that had a curve at the top.

"I am back with the boy; you did not tell me how ugly the people in that world were." The Guardian that brought Norman complained.

"I am forever flabbergasted that such a shallow Guardian was chosen to protect the worlds and select the Champion." The vixen replied.

"You're blind, so you don't see what terrors I am subjected to!" The blonde guardian wailed.

"Silence! Your pettiness is an annoyance to me. We have more important matters." The vixen snapped. "If you mock me again about my lack of eyesight I will make you into something you hate. This allegiance is only temporary until this issue is resolved."

"Hi, my name is Jack Frost." The white-haired boy waved.

"Hi, I'm Neil Downe and this is my friend Norman Babcock." Neil replied.

"You look like the boy from my dream." Norman mumbled.

No one heard his comment.

"Now, all of us will collect the final Champion on this side of the worlds. Our final Champion's world is being guarded by two guardians, so they are unable to leave their post. We will all go there a gather her for this mission. Our other allies will gather more Champions to join you along the way." The vixen told them.

"I hope the other champions aren't as ugly, I mean Norman is cute, but Neil here is just ugly." The Guardian complained.

"Shut up! The way a Champion looks does not matter!" The vixen yelled. "Now quit complaining so we can collect our final Champion."

The vixen walked past an made sure to shove the other Guardian as she walked past. Jack followed her, and Norman and Neil followed him. Neil blew a kiss at the other Guardian as he walked past her, which caused the Guardian to shriek in disgust. The group of five made their way across connecting land until they reached a place with two Guardians of the gate. They were a pair of fraternal twins, one was a woman another was a man; they had scars all over them. They were both thickset and sported muscles; they were armed to the teeth with axes and other weapons.

"You have finally arrived." The woman said.

Her voice had a husky accent to it.

"Yes, we have come to collect the Champion from this world." The vixen replied. "Since creatures like me do not exist I will have my ally and the other Champions collect her."

"They will have to wear different clothes to fit into this world." The male said.

The male and female used some magic, and the three boys were surrounded by light. Baby Tooth fluttered in alarm, but calmed down once she could see Jack again. Jack was wearing a blue tunic, and a blue kilt. He did not look thrilled with the choice of fashion. His hair was temporarily brown. Neil was in a white tunic and a dark blue kilt. Norman wore a white tunic with a red kilt. Each boy was trying to hold down the kilt, and each boy was blushing in embarrassment.

"I am not telling Mitch about this." Neil complained. "I never agreed to wear a dress."

With a chuckle from the twin Guardians, the three boys and the blonde Guardian stepped through the gate. They were let out near a castle, which stopped Norman and Neil in their tracks as they stared in awe. Jack looked at the castle, but the heat caused him to flee to the shade. The blonde Guardian pulled them to the gate, and knocked on the door. A guard opened the gate and looked at them.

"Who are you?" The guard demanded.

"We are the from the Champion clan, we request an audience with the King and Queen." The blonde Guardian stated.

The guard stared at her, then to Jack, and then to the boys. He shut the door, and after five minutes he came back and flung the door open. The four of them entered the castle and followed the guard to the throne room.

"Introducing the Champion clan!" He announced.

Jack, Norman, and Neil saw a frizzy red-haired girl sitting next to a brown-haired woman. There was a large red-haired man next to the brown-haired woman, and next to him were red-haired triplets. Neil stared at the brown-haired woman and the red-haired teenager in awe.

"I'm telling you Fergus, I feel like I am being watched." The brown-haired woman told the man.

Norman concluded with all the shouting from the man, the triplets, and the girl the woman could not hear the guard. The guard cleared his throat, but the family continued to talk. Neil took a deep breath and let out a loud yell.

"Will you be quiet and listen to the guard!?"

The family fell silent, the woman blushed in embarrassment.

"We have come for your daughter." The blonde Guardian told them. "She is needed to save the world as a Champion."

"Now wait just a minute." The brown-haired woman told her. "You waltz in here and demand to take my sixteen year old daughter to 'save the world.' You have some nerve! I have never heard of your clan, and I do not want to put my daughter in any danger."

Her daughter was staring at Jack, Norman, and Neil

"Mom, let's give them a chance to talk." The daughter replied.

"Merida…" Her mother began.

"Please mum, I want to hear what they have to say." Merida told her mother.

Neil started to laugh, while Norman hid a smile behind his hand.

"What is so funny young man?" The brown-haired mother asked.

"Sorry ma'am, it's just that you remind me of my father. My father didn't want me to go either." Norman told her.

Merida's mother sat down, it seemed that she would listen to Norman.

"My name is Eleanor, may I ask for yours?" She asked.

"My name is Norman. The reason why we are here is because something bad is happening, and people like me are supposed to make it better. We can't do that without your daughter Merida, though, she was chosen like I was to help. I don't know why we were chosen, but we were, and we have to make right what went wrong."

Eleanor and Merida exchanged looks, Norman's speech reminded them of something that happened months before.

"I saw your daughter in a dream of mine, she was being chased by an evil bear. That bear may not be the only thing she faces if she doesn't help us. I know if I didn't join the fight, something would have killed my parents and my sister. Merida, I'm sure you feel the same way, you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your family. If you don't join us, something bad will happen."

As Norman talked, everyone had their eyes on him. Eleanor and Merida were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Fergus was sitting there with his jaw hanging open, he was completely lost. The triplets were trying to figure out what pranks they could play on their new guests.

"How soon do you need Merida's help?" Eleanor asked.

"Um, I think right away." Norman told her.

Eleanor studied him, she studied all of them, before getting up to grab something. That something turned out to be a necklace with an emerald gem on it. She walked over and put it around her daughter's neck. Merida looked at it and then turned to her mother with a smile. Eleanor turned to the others, her eyes resting mostly on Norman.

"Young lad, I believe what you are telling me, I did not sense any lies. Therefore, I entrust my daughter to your cause. However, the final decision is hers to make." Eleanor told him.

"If I don't help me family they could die?" Merida questioned.

"Yes, there is something evil out there that we must stop." Norman answered her.

Merida thought about the decision for ten minutes, she wanted a day, but is did not seem that she would have that much time.

"I will go for me family, nothing else." Merida said.

"Thank you." Norman told her.

Eleanor hugged her daughter. "The gem I gave you will protect you from evil. Good luck, come back safe."

Merida got up to talk to the group, as she got up, a flash of light blinded her. When the light faded, Merida saw everyone in their true forms. She was surprised that a person as young as Jack had white hair. She stared in all when a white fox on two legs approached them.

"It seems that all the Champions have been gathered, it is time to start on your journey and collect more Champions along the way." The blind vixen told them. "Good luck, and stay safe."

"What about the magic you promised?" Neil questioned.

The blind vixen let out a laugh. "The magic is inside you, you will find it when you find yourself."

"That doesn't make sense." Neil complained to Norman.

Neil turned to the blind vixen, but before he could say anything else, a light surrounded them and whisked them away.

To Be Continued(?)…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: **None of the characters in this story belong to me except for a few OCs. Also, I know that Merida did not have a huge role in the previous chapter. The thing with Norman being able to convince her mother was due to that in the Paranorman movie he was able to stop a mob and an angry spirit. I decided that I will only add two more series into the story. I have been told by some of my readers that the story has too many characters. Don't worry though; I still plan to have the characters visit worlds so that some of the characters I want to be included will be included. ^_^

**Children of the Elements**

Jack Frost, Baby Tooth, Merida, Neil, and Norman were floating in a bubble of white light; they were floating across empty black space that was only dotted by stars. The bubble of light floated until it reached the gate with three Gate Guardians, the three guardians were sisters. When the three sisters saw the five travelers, they opened their gate to let them through. The group of five safely entered the world that the three sisters had opened for them, and floated thousands of feet in the air.

"This is so exciting!" Merida exclaimed.

Merida was looking down at the land that made up the world they had entered.

"It's like being on a plane." Neil commented.

"I have views like this all the time when the wind takes me places." Jack Frost told him.

Neil turned to him. "That is so cool!"

Jack gave a lopsided smile in return; he liked the fact that he could be seen by everyone.

"Look out!" Norman suddenly cried.

Jack, Baby Tooth, Neil, and Merida turned just in time to see what Norman saw, but it was too late. A flash of lightning slammed into the bubble of light from the gate they had just gone through. The five travelers had just enough time to grab onto one person, before the bubble burst. Neil had grabbed Jack Frost along with Baby Tooth. Merida grabbed onto Norman. They were suspended in the air, until gravity ensnared them, dragging them down to Earth. Jack, Baby Tooth, and Neil were carried by the wind in one direction, and Merida and Norman were dragged into another direction.

"_I have to do something!_" Jack Frost thought. "_I can control the wind!_"

While Neil screamed next to him, and Baby Tooth clung to him, Jack Frost made his move.

"Wind, fly us to safety!" Jack Frost commanded.

_'I do not know you child; I will not do as you command' _

Jack Frost felt terror grip his heart as he plummeted towards the ground.

Merida and Norman had no power to control the wind, and they plummeted to the Earth. Merida had grabbed Norman in midair, and hugged him to her chest; her big sister's instinct had kicked in. Norman clung to her in fear; he did not want to die! Neither one of them was screaming, they had accepted their fate, nothing could save them now. The air around them suddenly changed, and descent had slowed down, but not by much.

"_What is going on?_" Merida thought.

Norman opened his eyes and peeked past Merida's arms. She had been falling with her back pointed to the Earth; he was facing down from her arms. He saw an island surrounded by buildings. He squinted and saw a small figure out on the highest point with their arms up in the air.

"_What are they doing?_" Norman asked himself. "_Could they be doing this?_"

The air around Merida and Norman began to slow their descent. They would still get injured from the fall, but they would not die now. The two came closer to the Earth, until Norman could make out the figure. The figure looked like a girl around his age, she had brown hair and her hair gathered up in one bun. He could see her body straining and she looked like she was in pain. He hit the Earth, when he saw her collapse, and then he blacked out.

Merida woke up with a headache; she had hit the ground harder than Norman. She found herself in a bed, and she saw Norman lying in the bed next to her. Her eyes scanned the room, and settled on a small girl lying on the bed across from her and Norman. The little girl looked like she was in pain, and Merida heard her take gasping-like breaths. Her observations were interrupted when a man, woman, and two children rushed into the room.

"Jinora!" The man exclaimed, before he turned to the woman. "We need Korra, stay here while I go get her."

"Hurry Tenzin." The woman replied.

Merida watched as the woman placed her hand on the girl's forehead as the man rushed out of the room to get help.

"Ssh, sweetie, it will be okay, mommy is here."

"Mommy, is Jinora going to be okay? Is she going to die? I don't want her to die! Who were the people she saved? I don't like those people for hurting her. I want Jinora to wake up now!" A little girl, with black hair pulled in two buns, told her mother.

"Ikki!" The woman exclaimed.

Merida saw that the woman was stressed, and started to sit up to help her with the two children, but she fell back in pain.

"I don't like those people for hurting Jinora." A bald-headed boy told his mother.

"Meelo, they did not mean to do this to her." The woman gently scolded. "Why don't you and Ikki go and wait with Rohan."

"I don't want to!" Ikki exclaimed.

"No!" Meelo shouted.

The woman ran a hand across her face in frustration.

"Meelo, Ikki, go into the room with Rohan now!" She snapped at them.

The two children looked at her, and with a final glance at their sister, left the room. The woman turned back to her injured daughter, and ran her hand through her daughter's hair. Merida heard her singing softly to Jinora. Eventually, the rapid breaths slowed down, and it seemed that Jinora had fallen asleep. Her mother watched her, and Merida noticed that she was very pale as she watched over her injured daughter.

"I'm back with Korra." The man had told the woman as he rushed into the room. "She was out with Mako and Bolin."

Merida watched as a dark-skinned girl enters the room with two pale boys. Merida had never saw a person with her skin color before, she had heard about people with different skin colors from travelers, but this was the first time she saw it for herself. The girl had black hair and blue eyes, and looked like she was not that much older than Merida herself. The two boys that entered with her were pale-skinned with black hair. One was tall and skinny, while the other was shorter and was more muscular. The shorter one had green eyes, and the taller one had yellow eyes, which unnerved Merida slightly. She was not sure if he had been cursed.

"I'm here Pema, Tenzin told us about Jinora, and we rushed right over here." The girl told the mother.

Merida watched as the dark-skinned girl placed her hand on Jinora's forehead. Merida nearly fell of her bed when she saw the girl's eyes begin to glow. Jinora was engulfed by the glow as well as the girl.

"_She is some sort of witch that is cursing that little girl!_" Merida thought.

"Stop it! Leave that little girl alone!" Merida screamed, painfully clawing her way out of her bed. "Don't hurt her!"

Everyone, except the girl with glowing eyes, turned in her direction. Merida climbed painfully to her feet; her head was throbbing, which caused the room to spin. The boy with green eyes rushed over to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Merida would have pushed him away, but she was focused on the scene before her.

"Why are you just standing there while that little girl is being cursed by a witch?" Merida demanded.

"She is not hurting my daughter." Tenzin told her. "She is healing her, and she will heal you and your companion as well."

"But…" Merida began.

Tenzin held up his hand in a placating manner, and she fell silent.

"There, Jinora just needs some rest, but she should be fine by tomorrow." The dark-skinned girl told the man.

"Thank you Korra." Tenzin replied as he rushed to his daughter's side.

"Now, let's get you all healed up." The girl told Merida.

Merida flinched slightly when the girl placed her hand on her forehead. The girl's hand felt like ice. The girl's eyes began to glow, and Merida felt the throbbing in her head fade. When the girl's eyes stopped glowing, Merida was no longer in any pain.

"Now, let's get your friend healed up too."

Merida watched as the girl made her way to Norman's bed. Norman was still out cold. The girl's eyes began to glow again, and after she finished healing him, Norman opened his eyes. Merida watched from her bed as the young boy slowly sat up, and looked around the room they were in. She turned to look at the man called Tenzin; he was watching both of them. Merida was sure he wanted to ask some questions, but was too polite to interrogate them. Merida decided it was safe to tell him, and by extent, the others what they were doing there.

"My name is Merida," She began, "I came with me friend Norman, and two more friends, but we got separated."

"I'm Korra." The dark-skinned girl pointed to herself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Mako." The boy in red introduced himself.

"Name's Bolin, I'm Mako's little brother." The boy in green said, gently taking Merida's hand into his own.

Merida pulled her hand from Bolin, and gave him a small polite smile.

"You are all probably wondering why we are here." Merida stated.

"Yes, it would help me to know, since my daughter was hurt in the process." Tenzin replied.

"Norman and I, and the friends we were separated from, aren't from here." Merida began.

"You have blue eyes, but you have red hair too, are you from the Water tribe of Earth kingdom?" Bolin asked her.

"Neither, when I said we weren't from here, I meant we weren't from this world." Merida told him.

"I don't understand. How can you come from another world?" Bolin asked her in confusion. "Are you a spirit then?"

"No, my friends and I are called Champions; we came here to seek help. You see, the worlds are under attack, the Gate Guardians told us, and-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Korra interrupted, "I think you need to back up, and start at the beginning."

Norman's voice cut through the conversation.

"We were told an evil person is trying to take over all the worlds, those people called themselves Gate Guardians, they protect the worlds. They also make it so that the worlds don't flow into each other. Apparently, the evil trying to take over, tried to kill people from other worlds. The Guardians didn't say why though, but they chose us as Champions to combat the evil that is trying to take over."

Tenzin looked from Norman to Merida, what they said did not make much sense to him, but he decided that they looked trustworthy.

"You two need sleep; we will continue our conversation when you are feeling better." Tenzin told them.

Tenzin ushered Korra, Mako, and Bolin from the room, and went back to Jinora's bedside. Merida saw that Norman was falling back to sleep, so she decided that a nap would not be so bad. Soon, after about fifteen minutes, she fell asleep.

* * *

"Aang! Something is falling from the sky!"

Aang looked up and saw his girlfriend Katara pointing at two objects falling in the distance. He realized after a couple seconds that the object were human, he summoned the Avatar state, and used the element of air to catch them. The two figures were set gently on the ground, and Aang approached them. He saw two boys that were very different from each other. One of the boys was chubby with reddish hair, Aang was taken aback, he had never seen hair that color before. The other boy caused Aang to step back in shock; the boy was obviously touched by a spirit. He had white hair, and wore a blue shirt of some style. Aang would have pegged him as Water tribe, but the boy was too pale. Aang realized that the boys needed help.

"Katara, get Sokka, I'll get Appa." Aang told her. "We need to take them to Zuko, he can help us."

Katara nodded and went to get her brother; her brother was 'hunting' for anything with meat. Sokka had been forced to go with them as an escort by their dad. Sokka had believed that their dad was being too overprotective, and Aang would not try anything, but his father had ignored him and sent him anyway. While Katara and Aang had enjoyed a nice vegetarian lunch at the Ember Islands, Sokka had gone to a nearby restaurant to get some meat. Zuko had invited them to stay at his vacation home; it was his way of saying sorry for not telling them about his reasons for not following the Restoration Movement that had almost caused another war. Zuko was at his vacation home going over papers that his advisors had sent him, he was the Fire Lord now, and work seemed to follow him everywhere now. Toph was back at Zuko's vacation home, she did not want to be out in the heat of the day. Hakoda, Sokka and Katara's father, had come to the vacation home as well to spend time with his children.

Aang was back with Appa in no time, the Sky Bison had been pretty close to where they were eating, so it did not take long to get his friend. Aang air bended the two boys into the saddle on Appa's back, floated up to the reins that were attached to Appa's horns, and waited for his friends. He saw Katara in the distant dragging Sokka by his ear, Sokka was protesting loudly.

"I don't see why you want me to come with you on your smoochy-smoochy-vegetarian date. I want real meat dang it! I don't see why I had to come with you on your stupid date."

"Sokka, shut up!" Katara snapped, letting go of his ear. "We have an emergency, so we are heading back to Zuko's place."

Sokka rubbed his ear, as a serious look crossed his face.

"Well, what are you standing around here for? We have to go get Aang and Appa." Sokka told her, "You can't just stand here gushing about you date."

Katara glared at him in annoyance. The two of them spotted Aang with Appa and climbed into the saddle behind their friend. Aang turned around to make sure that everyone was secure, before taking off. The small group reached Zuko's vacation home within five minutes, it would have taken about thirty minutes if they had walked. Sokka climbed off the saddle once they landed, and went inside to tell Zuko. Sokka had yet to see either of the injured boys that still lay in the saddle. Katara had covered both boys with a blanket before he had climbed into the saddle with her. As Aang helped Katara from Appa's saddle, Sokka came back with a group of healers that loaded the injured boys onto stretchers and carried them away so they could get the aid they needed.

"I will meet you two inside; I am going to get Appa set up in the stable." Aang told them, as he escorted Appa to the stables.

"I hope those boys are alright." Katara said, biting the fingernail on her thumb in worry.

"They'll be fine, let's go where dad, Toph, and Zuko are." Sokka told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

The two siblings entered the main room where they saw Hakoda sipping tea. They noticed that their dad had a small smirk on his face, and as they fully entered the room they could see why. Toph was lying on the floor with a smug grin on her face, and Zuko was sitting nearby looking annoyed.

"I told you Sparky, vacation is the time to spend with family, not papers." Toph told him.

Zuko, turned his head to look at her, revealed what Sokka and Katara must have missed. The side with the scar that covered his eye was covered in ink, along with his clothes. His hair also did not escape the attack and was plastered to his forehead and face. Zuko's servants were dabbing the ink away with wet cloths and one servant carried another clean outfit in their arms. Zuko's paperwork seemed to have completely vanished.

"I was working on those papers for hours." Zuko grumbled.

"Yep, and now you are taking a break to spend time with your lovely friends." Toph retorted.

Zuko grumbled underneath his breath, until he saw Sokka and Katara.

"Sokka told me you guys had an emergency." Zuko said, before he turned to the servant with the outfit. "I will get changed later, you are dismissed."

Zuko stood up and went over to Aang.

"What happened? Where did you find the injured people?" Zuko asked him.

"They fell from the sky; I used my air bending to rescue them. I am not sure where they come from. They are both boys around our age." Aang told him.

Katara moved closer to Aang and Zuko.

"I will help the healers tend to the boys, and then we can go from there. I don't like this at all. Boys just don't fall from the sky." Katara told them.

"Yeah, but some come from icebergs that annoying little sisters break when yelling at her lovely, considerate brother." Sokka teased.

"Sokka, that's enough." Hakoda scolded him.

Sokka shrugged and plopped down next to his dad. He reached over and grabbed some fire flakes to eat. Katara glared at Sokka before heading off to help heal the mysterious boys.

"We don't know who the boys are, so that is one thing that we will have to ask them when they are well enough." Zuko mused.

"The Monks told me that every guest should be treated well regardless of where they come from. We will allow them to eat first, and then we will ask them about where they came from. We have to go about this civilly." Aang said.

"All we can do is wait for them to awaken, I am sure it won't be long with Katara giving her aid." Hakoda told them. "Now, I think that we should all just relax until the time we meet them arrives."

Both Aang and Zuko looked at him, then back at each other. Eventually, Aang sat down next to Sokka and began to eat the fruit and vegetables that Zuko's servants had put out for him. Zuko left the room to change out of his ruined clothes and wash his ink-stained hair. While he was gone Hakoda, Sokka, Aang, and Toph sat in the room waiting for any news on the mysterious boys that were now in the process of being healed.

An hour later Zuko entered the room in his travel robes, and his hair pulled back in a neat bun. Zuko sat down and began to eat some food that the servants had left for him. Aang had gone to Katara at some point to bring her some food. When he came back Katara was with him, along with the two boys. Sokka's jaw dropped when he saw one of the boys.

"You're like Yue! What water spirit saved your life?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, not now, the boys aren't as injured as we thought so they can move around. However, the condition for them to leave the room was not to be stressed out." Katara told him.

"Okay, okay," Sokka began, "but I don't trust them until they tell us who they are."

Katara glared at him, and then she sat down next to Aang. One of the boys sat next to Katara, while the other one sat next to Zuko. The boy sitting next to Katara was the red-haired boy, and the boy sitting next to Zuko was the white-haired one. Zuko's servants bustled around the room bringing more food to everyone. After a few minutes, Sokka got restless.

"Okay, I have been patient enough! It's time to tell us who are." Sokka demanded.

Everyone turned to look at him, while Katara face-palmed at his brashness.

"My name is Neil." The plump red haired boy told them. "That's Jack Frost. We got separated from our friends Norman and Merida. Did you see them at all?"

"No, sorry we haven't." Aang replied. "Um, could you tell us where you guys came from?"

"We aren't from this world; we are Champions, sent to seek help from a big evil." Norman said. "We were chosen by the Gate Guardians to collect allies."

Everyone, except for Jack Frost and Toph who could not see, gave him blank looks.

"Here, one of the Gate Guardians gave this to me." Norman told them pulling out a red orb.

Everyone, except for Jack Frost and Toph again, leaned in to get a closer look at the orb.

"I wish Norman was here to explain this better to you." Neil mused.

As he said that, the orb began to glow, the glow surrounded the room. Aang and Katara looked around the room in confusion as the room glowed. Sokka moved closer to the orb, and touched it. When he touched it, the orb let out another flash, and everyone shielded their eyes. The light surrounded Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Jack Frost, Baby Tooth, and Neil. After the glow went out, everyone was gone. Hakoda and Zuko's servants jumped away from the orb in surprise, and when one decided to grab the orb it vanished.

* * *

"Daddy, who is that?" A voice greeted them.

Katara opened her eyes, and say a little black-haired girl with her hair in two buns. The girl was pointing at them, and when Katara looked up she saw a man that looked a bit older than her father with air bending tattoos. He was wearing the Air nomad robes, and when she looked over to the little girl, she saw that the little girl was wearing similar robes.

"Ikki, it is rude to point." The man scolded the girl.

The little girl stopped pointing, but Katara could see that she was still curious about them.

"There are Air nomads everywhere, have we gone back in time?" Aang's voice cut in.

The older man looked over to Aang, and his eyes widened. He shook his head in disbelief and turned to the rest of the group before his face started to pale. Ikki was looking at her dad in confusion. Eventually, the older man uttered a word that shocked everyone.

"Dad, is that really you?" The man asked.

Aang looked at him in confusion, and a hint of suspicion.

"Do I know you?" Aang questioned. "You look too old to be my son or anyone's son."

Sokka let out a laugh at Aang's attempt at being a distrustful person, but a glare from Katara shut him up.

"What is going on here?" Zuko snapped. "Who are you and how do you know us?"

The older man looked over to Zuko, and seemed taken aback by Zuko's aggressive tone.

"Pardon my manners; let's go inside my house to discuss the issues." The older man told them.

The older man began to lead them to his house among the settlement while Ikki followed him, to the group's surprise, Aang, Jack Frost, and Neil followed him as well. Baby Tooth was hiding in Jack Frost's hood. Katara, Zuko, and Sokka exchanged glances and then reluctantly followed them. Toph brought up the rear of the group; she decided that she would look out for any possible danger.

"He is going to rat us out to the Fire nation, the war is probably just starting in their time. He must know that Aang is the Avatar and is going to save himself by selling us out." Sokka whispered to Katara.

"Sokka I don't think he is going to do that." Katara told her brother. "He doesn't seem the type to do that."

"That's what he wants you to think." Sokka told her.

Katara rolled her eyes, and went to walk next to Aang.

"When we are prisoners of the pre-war Fire nation, don't say I didn't warn you." Sokka said.

"Sokka, not all Fire nation people are bad." Zuko told him. "Fire Lord Sozin just convinced the nation that spreading technology to the rest of the world was a good idea. Which it turned out not to be the case, but that is what we were taught."

Zuko moved to join the others before Sokka could make a retort.

The old man led them to a dining room where a little bald-headed kid sat, along with a Water tribe girl, an Earth bender, a Fire bender, and a girl with long wavy black hair and green eyes. To the surprise of the group, the people they saw stared at them in shock.

"Avatar Aang, Master Katara?" The Water tribe girl asked, while she got to her feet.

"It's Fire Lord Zuko!" The Earth bender exclaimed to the Fire bender.

"Everyone sit down, we will all discuss this civilly." Tenzin told them while he sat down.

The Water tribe girl sat down, and soon Aang and his group joined Tenzin at the table. Toph sat next to the Earth bender boy, and Zuko sat next to the Fire bender boy. Sokka and Katara sat next to the Water tribe girl, and Aang sat next to the old man that brought them to the room. Jack Frost and Neil sat on either side of the girl with long black air. The bald child glared at them for doing so. Ikki plopped down next to her dad.

"I will start." Tenzin told the group. "My name is Tenzin, over there is Avatar Korra and those two gentlemen are brothers Mako and Bolin, and that young lady is Asami."

Tenzin gestured to each person he introduced to the group.

"Wait, wait, and wait." Sokka told Tenzin, while pointing at Aang. "Aang is the Avatar, not that girl, and how can those two be brothers?"

"Sokka, have you forgotten about the oldest Fire nation settlements, where that girl had an Earth bender as a mother and a Fire bender as a father? Remember how she was an Earth bender?" Katara snapped.

Sokka rubbed his chin deep in thought. "Hmm, but that doesn't explain why there is another Avatar and brothers that are so different."

"I think we should introduce ourselves." Aang told him. "I am Avatar Aang; these are my friends Toph Bei Fong, Fire Lord Zuko, Sokka, and my girlfriend Katara. May we ask how you know us?"

Tenzin looked at him, and let out a small sigh. "I am your son, yours and Katara's son."

"I am an uncle!" Sokka exclaimed. "Wait, EW! Katara you are not allowed to have children until I die!"

"Sokka! Will you be quiet?" Katara snapped her cheeks were starting to turn a deeper shade of red.

Tenzin cleared his throat.

"This is seventy years in the future." He told them. "I am a father to four children, Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and my newest one, Rohan. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are Air benders, and I was the only Air bender among your children."

"We have more kids?" Aang asked, a smile spread across his face, but then he frowned. "How come there are people wearing Air nomad clothing if they aren't Air benders themselves?"

"Remember when you were young, and had that fan club that were obsessed with studying the Air nomad culture? The people here are descended from them, and help me keep the Air nomad culture alive. Republic City is a place for change." Tenzin told them.

"Republic City?" Both Aang and Zuko asked. "We came up with Republic City so that the territory occupied by those of mixed heritage would have a place that wasn't part Fire nation or Earth kingdom."

"I'm still confused, would someone please explain what is going on in more detail." Toph interrupted. "I am completely lost."

"I feel that it would be a good idea for me to tell everyone what is going on." Tenzin told them. "After the world is saved, Aang and Zuko started the process that would eventually become Republic City. During that time my father Aang and my mother Katara got married and had the three of us children who were Kya, Bumi, and I. Kya was a Water bender, Bumi was a non-bender, and I was an Air bender. Zuko had a daughter, and Toph had a daughter named Lin. I dated Lin for a while, but eventually I broke up with her and dated Pema, who later became my wife. My father died, as well as my uncle Sokka. My mother began to train the new Avatar, and Fire Lord Zuko retired, and gave his throne to his daughter. Korra is the new Avatar, and Mako and Bolin are biological brothers with mixed heritages."

"Wait, I'm dead?" Sokka questioned.

"I die? I don't want to die!" Aang blurted out. "I want to be there for my family, and take care of everyone."

Aang had tears in his eyes as he stared around the room.

"Hey, what about me? Do I have kids? How do I die?" Sokka demanded.

"We have daughters?" Zuko and Toph asked sharing a look, except the look was more one-sided since Toph was blind and only looked in the general direction of where Zuko sat.

There was a sound of a woman's voice that interrupted them all. The woman sounded like she was talking to a young girl, while she talked an older girl responded, and eventually a young male voice joined in. Neil jumped from his seat, and headed in the direction of the woman's voice. The group heard a sound of someone getting hugged, and the young boy's voice they heard speak.

"Neil, I'm fine, I'm glad you guys are fine too."

As the two boys entered the room, they were followed by Lin Bei Fong, Merida, Pema, and Jinora. Jinora's face was still pale and she seemed to still be worn out from using an Air bending technique that was beyond her years. Tenzin noted that he would punish her for taking such a huge risk, he was proud of her for saving lives, but the image of blood coming out of her mouth afterwards had scared him to his core.

Neil dragged Norman over to where Jack Frost was sitting next to Asami. Merida followed them and sat near Mello, who was very slowly warming up to her. Pema helped her daughter to a seat next to Ikki, and after Jinora was seated, Pema sat down next to her husband. She gently moved Ikki away so that she would have room to sit. Lin stood in the doorway, too shocked to move.

"Mother, is that you?" Lin asked.

"Depends on who is asking." Toph replied.

"Lin, it is your mother." Tenzin told her.

"I can see that Tenzin." Lin replied sarcastically.

"That's my girl." Toph replied grinning.

Tenzin cleared his throat, his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

"Well, since we all introduced each other, and are on the same page," Tenzin began.

"I'm still completely lost." Sokka interrupted.

Tenzin ignored him. "Now let us ask our guests where they came from and what they are doing here."

"We told you already." Merida told him.

"Yes, but now we have more time to hear it." Tenzin replied.

Norman sighed. "Neil and I are from the same world, but Jack Frost and Merida are from another world. Jack Frost also has Baby Tooth that came from his world too. We were collected by people calling themselves the Gate Guardians. They told us that someone evil was trying to take over 'Time, Space, and Dimensions.' They chose us to be their Champions to help save the world and gather allies. We were sent here first, but something attacked us and we got separated. Your daughter saved Merida and I, and it seems that another person saved Neil and Jack Frost along with Baby Tooth."

"I am still confused." Sokka told him.

"I am very confused myself right now." Bolin admitted.

"Here let me show you." Neil told him, pulling out his red orb again. "This red orb appeared in my pocket when it sent us all here."

Tenzin noticed that Aang, Sokka, Zuko, Toph, and Katara move away from the orb.

"I have a blue one." Norman told them, pulling out a blue orb and placing it on the table.

Neil put his red orb right next to it. "See, these were given to us as gifts by the Gate Guardians. Look! It's doing the flashy thing again!"

The two orbs began to react to each other. Blue light shot throughout the room along with red light. When the two lights combined together, everything in the room turned purple. While this was happening, Sokka was heading towards the door trying to get away from the light. Everyone shielded their eyes, except for Toph who was unable to see, when they were blinded by the purple light. When Tenzin, Pema, and Lin were able to see again they realized everyone else was gone. Tenzin and Pema shot to their feet.

"Jinora! Ikki! Meelo!" Tenzin shouted.

"The light took them, it took my children Tenzin!" Pema exclaimed. "I have to check on Rohan to make sure he is safe!"

Pema ran from the room to check on her youngest son.

"I am taking these orbs to the police station; whoever gave these to those children must be some sort of kidnapping ring. The light must be a diversion that is used by the kidnappers." Lin told Tenzin as she went to grab the orbs.

Before she could grab them, the two orbs vanished to wherever the group had ended up at.

…**To be Continued (?)**…

**Note:** Sorry if the chapter started out lame, I plan to write the entire story, and then edit it later if it needs to be. The Side Stories will be put on hiatus while I work on the main part of the story. I hope you enjoy the rest of the series.


End file.
